


The Properties of Opal

by TheColorBlue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the creation of water from hydrogen and oxygen, Opal was a different person entirely from either Amethyst of Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Properties of Opal

It was a pity that Steven and Amethyst had no appreciation for chemistry, because it would have given them a far more nuanced appreciation for the characteristics of Opal. Water wasn’t just hydrogen and oxygen smooshed together. With the specifics of its lengths of covalent bonds and bent molecular structure, with the unique strengths of hydrogen bonding as phenomena—water had completely different physical and chemical properties than pure hydrogen or pure oxygen. Water in itself was a unique molecule among other molecules, the exception to many commonly presented physical and chemical properties. 

_Water was not simply hydrogen and oxygen smooshed together_.

\--

Opal was a different person entirely from either Amethyst or Pearl, though sharing certain similar characteristics, and also shared memory. She existed at a higher plane of electron vibration. She emitted light at a higher frequency. 

Her molecular bonds were also unstable. She demanded emotional equilibrium to retain shape and function. She was _en pointe_ at all times, and not just on her toes. In her mind was the serene music of two minds in such utter synchronization that they had borne a third person entirely, both delicate and strong, like a spiderweb strung across the branches of a tree, collecting the morning dew. 

\--

Once, after battle, Steven got Opal to stick around. 

They took a walk on the beach while Steven collected shiny rocks. They bought donuts and fry bits and had a picnic on the sand. Well, what it was, mostly, was Steven running around yelling and asking Opal if she was having fun, he was having fun, and weren’t fry bits the best? THE BEST.

To retain physical presence, Opal kept her emotions one degree removed from her mind. She exercised detachment. She kept balance and serenity. This didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun. With a soft smile, she danced and shook her bootie with Steven. She sang songs and ate junk food.

They built castles in the sand and then watched as the castle was washed away again an hour later by the rising tide. 

They walked along the water with their sandals off, singing _all I want to do, is see you turn into, a giant woman..._

Opal didn't have this thought in so many words, but somewhere in the back of her mind was the faint music: it was probably for the best, that she exercised emotional detachment. 

Otherwise, it might have made her sad: to think that she couldn't remain there in that world, for another hour, another day and the next. 

\--

When the sun set, and they went home, Opal broke apart into two young women, instead of one. 

And Steven wanted to know if they could have cheeseburgers for dinner.

And Amethyst chanted with Steven CHEESEBURGERS, CHEESEBURGERS, while Pearl frowned and asked what was so wrong about having a healthy, balanced meal for once among family. 

And Opal lay in sleeping, somewhere between the harmonic chords, the words and thoughts and voices, of both Amethyst and Pearl.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Properties of Opal (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725753) by [Tat_Tat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat)




End file.
